People who observe, live to learn and not to criticize
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Elias era muy observador. Incluso no podía negar que se la pasaba todo el día observando a Chise. Era curioso todo lo que podía descubrir. Pero el quería saber todo y aprender de ella. Incluso quería aprender y memorizar cada poro y cada suavidad del cuerpo de Chise. Y es que está vez ambos aprendían el arte del placer, ambos se dejarían perder en este sentimiento.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Breve historia. En la semana estaba escribiendo esta historia y no sabía que rumbo se dirigía así que sólo escribí y escribí hasta que me llegó a todo esto. Como les dije anteriormente, no me quejo del lemon o lime, ya he escrito sólo que no me acostumbro a escribirlo entre una humana y un ser que no es humano._**

 ** _Me encantó esta historia y más el final, espero que les divierta como a mi me fascinó escribirla de esta manera._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: The ancient magu's bride no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kore Yamazaki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Elias era muy observador. De eso no podía negarlo. Y es que aún cuando una pequeña mancha existía en el piso, el no podía desviar su vista de aquel lugar hasta que fuera perfectamente limpio.

¿Muy ordenado? Así le parecía ser. Le encantaba tener todo en un orden perfecto y más cuando se trataba de sus libros, era muy cuidadoso en este aspecto. Aunque en el estudio se arregló todo hasta tiempo después.

Regresando al tema principal.

Una vez que compro a Chise se dio cuenta de muchas cosas.

Ella era distraída. Muy distraída a su parecer. Cuando llegaron a casa por primera vez, la vio como una chica tímida y muy callada. Y si, era muy callada porque lo tímida se le fue en el momento que se conocieron y entrando más la confianza.

No supo en que momento el empezó a observarla con más curiosidad. No era una mentira para que utilizaría a su pequeña aprendiz, quería aprender a conocer y comunicarse con los humanos, a ser empatico con ellos y claro, observar desde un punto de vista mucho mejor, los sentimientos que envolvian a estos seres.

¿Que mejor observación que aquella chiquilla?

Se dio cuenta de las cosas que hacía inconscientemente. Había veces en las que la había visto mover sus pies en un ritmo, como si ella estuviera bailando cuando estaba calentando algo en la estufa, cuando esperaba la ropa limpia o cuando simplemente miraba que libro sería el siguiente en leer.

También se dio cuenta de la forma en la que comía. Como hacía su reverencia, agradeciendo los alimentos de ese día, antes de comer y tomar los cubiertos con un poco de cuidado y empezar a comer. Se dio cuenta que ella probaba pequeños bocados y los masticaba con lentitud. También se dio cuenta de cuánto podía llegar hablar cuando comían.

 **-Lo lamentó...** -La escucho disculparse nerviosa **-Son las costumbres...**

 **-¿Costumbres?**

 **-Bueno...** -Habló un tanto nerviosa **-Estamos acostumbrados a agradecer por la comida así como hablar entre cada bocado**

Ella le había dicho y a pesar de que le dijo que no se disculpara, la chica tardó un tiempo en que lo volviera hacer. Al igual que cada vez que salía a hacer algún mandado decía de manera inconsciente "Ya me voy". Cuando entraban a la casa, era usual verla quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos a un lado. Poco después la escuchaba maldecir en japonés y regresar por sus zapatos.

Cosa que a Silky le dio gracia y prefirió dejarle a un lado unas comodas pantuflas.

Observaba con detenimiento a la hora de leer un libro. Veía como era costumbre de ella leer la última página del libro, pronto soltaba un grito frustrado y cambiaba el libro en la posición correcta para leer. Veia la sonrisa en su rostro con cada palabra y aunque tardara un poco en leer, aún con el diccionario en la otra mano, veía como ella satisfecha disfrutaba de la lectura.

 **-¿Aún no te acostumbras a vivir de este lado del mundo?** -Preguntó con curiosidad.

 **-Es difícil que cambie las costumbres con las que viví toda mi vida** -Confesó **-No es difícil, todo es diferente y realmente no me imaginé vivir algún día así**

 **-Ya veo**

Era refrescante verla. No sabía como podía expresarse cada vez que la veía, no tenía las palabras correctas para describir aquellos sentimientos. Sólo quería observarla más, sólo quería ver cada curiosidad que envolvía a la chica, cada costumbre que ella traía. Y pronto su mirada ya no podía separarla de aquella chiquilla de cabello rojo.

¿Habrá sido atraído a ella por ser una Sleigh Beggy? Realmente no se sentia así, quizá sólo fue porque sus caminos se cruzaron por casualidad.

¿Como quería saber más?

Sólo le bastaba con observar a su aprendiz. Aprender más de lo que ella hacía. La veía hacer muecas en su rostro, la veía sonrojarse como ponerse nerviosa. También la veía enojada y de alguna manera odiaba verla llorar. Eran tantas expresiones que veía de ella pero que sin embargo no le molestaba verlas y memorizar cada una de ellas.

Sin embargo, detrás de todas esas emociones, detrás de todo eso que lo invitaba a observarla cada vez más, el aprendió. De alguna manera puede decir que aprendía de su maestra humana. Y se le hacía curioso todo lo que aprendia gracias a ella.

Incluso ahora, que podía aprender de la suavidad de su piel, que podía guardar en su mente cada poro, cada rasguño y pequeña marca que guardaba en su piel.

De la suavidad de sus manos contra su escamosa piel. De su dulce y tentadora fragancia que envolvía a la chica. E incluso, de la suavidad de sus labios contra su 'cráneo'. Y es que verla tan expuesta a él, tan dispuesta al deseo, era algo que quería guardar a la perfección.

Sus ojos verdes cegados de placer. Los deliciosos gritos que salían de lo más profundo de su ser. Y el dulce néctar que resbalaba de entre sus piernas, se estaba volviendo su perdición, nunca llegó a imaginar que esto se volvería tan adictivo. Sentir como su pequeño cuerpo lo recibía, adentrarse en ella y empezar el suave vaivén de sus caderas, era como la gloria.

 **-¡Oh Elias! ¡Duele!**

 **-Dime si en algún momento te hago daño**

 **-Sólo tengo que acostumbrarme a ti** -Respondió aún con el dolor marcado en su rostro **-Nunca me harías daño**

Ver su cuerpo rojo, sentir su respiración errática. Y es que está vez ambos estaban aprendiendo a como amarse. A como demostrarse su amor de una manera mucho más pasional. Ambos estaban aprendiendo el arte del placer y ambos memorizaban el cuerpo del otro.

Las caricias habían empezado aquella noche, los botones desaparecían y pronto la ropa aparecía mágicamente en el piso. Elias observaba sin pudor el fascinante cuerpo de su aprendiz. Era pequeña y era una hermosa mujer. La curiosidad empezó a dominar y pronto el ya estaba sobre Chise.

Aprendia como tocarla, como hacerla enloquecer e incluso que hacer para que ella gritara su nombre. De por si le gustaba observarla, ahora en este acto pasional, sería difícil separar su mirada de ella. Quería guardar todo, quería aprender todo, quería memorizar hasta el rincón más oscuro.

Incluso su rostro rojo, sus ojos cerrados y sus pequeñas manos apretando las sábanas debajo de ellos. Aunque Elias no se quedaba atrás, la intensidad de salir y entrar del cuerpo de Chise, como sus paredes lo apretaban, era algo alucinante. Los gritos saliendo de su pequeña boca, un instinto llegó y acercó su 'rostro', unos labios humanos la besaron.

Chise abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y se dio cuenta que aquel rostro humano que creo Elias la estaba besando. Bajo sus ojos para darse cuenta que su piel seguía teniendo aquel color morado, sólo su rostro había cambiado, ya que aquellos mechones rubios aún seguían teniendo la apariencia de sus cuernos.

Acarició con suavidad las mejillas humanas de Elias. Este se separó con lentitud de sus labios dejando un hilo de saliva que los unía. Chise sonrió y Elias le siguió, acaricio con suavidad las mejillas de ella.

 **-Te amo Elias...** -Susurró.

Ante aquellas palabras, sonrió Elias y abrió más los ojos, los cuales brillaron ante ella. Chise sonrió, incluso con aquel rostro que le dejaba mostrar sus rasgos humanos, ella sabía que Elias estaba feliz.

Sus cuerpos aún chocaban, Chise tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir aquel golpeteo en su interior, era como si algo empezaba acumularse, subió sus manos a los hombros de Elias y enterrar sus uñas, el placer la enloqueció. Y es que el miembro de Elias, tocaba todo punto dentro de ella. No había dudas desde que empezaron aquel acto, aquella parte en especial de Elias sería inmensamente grande.

Y así fue cuando lo dejo entrar. El dolor había sido lo primero que sintió pero todo se fue a la borda después. El placer que sentía, su rápido vaivén y las caricias que le otorgaba en su cuerpo, le hacía disfrutar más. Menos mal que por ese momento había cortado la conexión con Ruth.

Elias regresó su 'rostro' a la normalidad cuando tumbó a Chise boca bajo. Había interrumpido su intenso vaivén para cambiar de posición a una un poco más dominante. Chise podía sentir en esa posición como entraba más profundo, lo sentía bombear y sentía como aprisionaba sus pequeñas manos.

Gruñidos casi animales salían de Elias. Casi recargaba su peso en la espalda de Chise, no le intimidó a Chise, al contrario, era estimulante saber que su pareja se encontraba en iguales o peores situaciones que ella. Separó sus manos de ella para poder acariciar sus pequeños pechos. Sentía como empezaba a temblar su pequeño cuerpo, sus piernas apenas y podían sostenerse. Los gritos eran más elevados, por lo que tuvo que enterrar su cara a una de las almohadas cercanas.

 **-Chise yo...** -La voz de Elias tembló un poco.

 **-Puedes hacerlo Elias...** -Habló Chise con dificultad, los jadeos no le dejaban terminar una oración **-Puedes hacerlo...**

Elias acercó su rostro, sacó su lengua en la espera de que Chise abriera su boca. Y así fue, un beso húmedo, sus lenguas danzando y pronto un intenso orgasmo fue lo que provocó que tocarán por primera vez el cielo.

Hizo que se separaran y Chise enterrara más su rostro mientras sentía la escencia de Elias entrando en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Era mucho lo que había en su interior, tanto que sintió como se desbordada de entre sus piernas.

Se separó un poco para intentar recuperar el aliento. Sintió a Elias salir de su interior y sentarse a su lado. Todo había sido tan intenso. Sus piernas estaban como gelatina, sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su pecho, Elias la cargo con facilidad para dejarla entre sus piernas. Su rostro enrojecio al volver a sentirlo duro como al principio.

 **-¿Elias?** -Preguntó con dificultad al sentir las manos de Elias en su centro.

 **-Esto se volverá adictivo Chise** -Habló ansioso, alzó el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa, volvió a meterse entre sus piernas arrancando un gemido en el proceso **-Y yo necesito seguir observando y aprendiendo** -Con cuidado volvió a moverse, la sentía acariciar su cuello con sus labios **-Te quiero Chise...**

Ella sabía el significado de esas palabras. Era como un 'Te Amo' en el vocabulario de Elias. Y eso a Chise, la hizo sentirse feliz.

Y así el acto volvía a empezar. Con Chise aún sensible por el reciente orgasmo y con Elias tocando y viendo las reacciones de su esposa. La noche había sido muy movida, Elias se impulsaba por la curiosidad y Chise no sabía que hacer con tantas emociones.

Aunque hubo una cosa más que aprendió Elias al día siguiente.

 **-Es tu culpa Elias** -Chise se encontraba enojada, sus brazos cruzados por debajo de su pecho y las mejillas rojas como su cabello **-¡Te dije que fueras gentil! ¡Ahora no me puedo parar!**

Y es que a pesar de que era la primera vez de Chise, tenía que ser un poco más gentil y ahora el problema es que ella no podía levantarse por el dolor que existía en su cintura. Ruth se esforzaba por mantenerse callado y no soltarse a reír. Agradecía mentalmente la interrupción de su vínculo.

Silky le llevaba el desayuno en una linda mesita. Y Elias, bueno Elias se había mantenido a su lado cuando empezó a gritarle acerca de su condición. Observando todas las reacciones de Chise, las mejillas rojas cada vez que cruzaban la mirada, de vez en cuando soltaba alguna maldición cuando no podía sentarse bien.

Suspiro al levantarse y cargarla entre sus brazos. Chise soltó un grito sorprendida, bajaron a las escaleras para meterse al cuarto de baño y ahí mismo quitarle la ropa a Chise y meterla a la tina.

 **-Creo que volveré a bañarte Chise**

 **-¡Puedo hacerlo sola!**

Sus palabras no fueron escuchadas y Elias pronto ya empezaba a enjabonar su cuerpo. Gritos se escucharon y realmente nadie quería meterse en la pelea de pareja que estaban teniendo. Aunque pronto esos gritos cambiarían a otra cosa.

Sin duda Elias tenía que seguir observando a Chise, tenía que seguir aprendiendo con el día a día de su maestra humana. Porque de alguna u otra manera, aún había cosas que le llamaba la curiosidad.

 **-¡Elias!**

Y realmente esperaba que Chise le mostrará cada una de ellas.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Creo que tarde más en poner las palabras correctas a la narración. Es más difícil porque Elias desconoce ciertas emociones y en algunos casos lo tengo que poner un poco serio._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 21 de Abril de 2018_**


End file.
